


Burnin' Up

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Doggy Style, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Forest Sex, M/M, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Smut, supernatural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: What if Halwyn noticed something during his fight with the Deputy and came to find him after his supposed death?





	Burnin' Up

“Well, hello there Deputy…” the new hellhound said, voice that perfect mix of silky smooth and gravel rough that frankly was making Jordan a bit flustered.

“You… You’re supposed to be dead!” Parrish accuses, one hand reaching towards his holster, peering around the parking lot of his apartment looking for any innocents he might need to get out of harms way.

“You should know, you can’t kill a hellhound. We’re like the phoenixes of old.” The man takes a step closer, swaggers really, eyes flickering with fire for just a moment.

Jordan feels his own eyes flash in response, whether out of fear, acknowledgment or something else he knows not. He doesn’t sense immediate threat though, so he let’s his hand rest at his side. Still vigilant, but taking no further action to escalate the situation.

Jordan feels compelled to take a step closer. Shortening the distance between them. “What do you want? Another fight? Another go around? Because if so can we at least take it someplace else, less civilians?” Jordan implores, always the civil servant.

The hellhound chuckles, grin turning predatory once more. “I’m not here for a fight hellpuppy… Although I’ve never been opposed to a bit of a throwdown. The change of scenery though, that I can wholeheartedly agree with.”

Jordan bristles at the nickname, scowling as he moves closer. “Fine, forest around the preserve sound good?”

“More than. I’ll see you there… Hellpuppy,” he laughs, running off.

Jordan watches him go, feeling a tug to run after him. He stops, considering taking the cruiser before deciding against it. He jogs off towards the preserve, following the other hellhound's scent all the way to a small clearing, lit only by the moon above.

When he arrives he’s sweating, the late summer heat sticking the clothes to his skin. The other man turns around slowly, eyes raking over him in a way Jordan hasn’t felt in quite some time.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come… We’ve not been properly introduced. I am Halwyn. And what is your name?”

“Jordan. Jordan Parrish. Now what was so important we had to meet out here?” He asks, arms crossed over his chest.

The other man walks forward, entering Jordan’s personal space. “How much do you know about Hellhounds, Jordan?” His voice is that same smooth tone, it makes Jordan feel strange in a way he doesn't entirely want to analyze.

“Hellhounds. Supernatural hunters, protectors sometimes. Tied to death and…” He starts before the other puts a hand on his chest, stopping him.

“Not a book report. You don't know then do you? You don't feel it, even this close?” Halwyn questions, his hand sliding down Jordan’s chest ever so slowly, sending chills up the Deputy’s spine.

“Know what?”

“Hellhounds, we come in pairs…” Halwyn smirks at this, stepping closer, so close Jordan feels like he should step back but doesn't, “mated pairs.”

It feels like all the air has left Jordan’s lungs, stripped of oxygen and replaced only with the smell of fire and soot that the other reeks of. The scary part is how familiar that scent is now, how enticing he finds it.

“I don't… I don't swing that way, I'm into women…”

Halwyn moves closer now, hand sliding up Jordan’s biceps, up to his neck and jaw. “Neither did I… At first. After a few decades you come to see sex is just an animal instinct, it doesn’t really matter who its with. Besides, mated pairs are meant to be.”

“I… I…” Jordan stutters, warring emotions raging within him. He’s silenced by a single finger pressing to his lips.

“Just let it be. This is destined. You are mine Jordan and I am yours.” With that Halwyn leans in and seals their lips.

The kiss is hot, firey in a way Jordan hasn’t ever experienced. Halfway through they begin to shift, fire engulfing both their bodies, fusing into one roaring flame. His lip catches on a fang and bleeds but he doesn't care, too overwhelmed with the sensation of white hot heat coursing through him, purifying him and burning away the old to leave something new, just like every time he’s died.

When they break apart he can still see the fire burning in Halwyn’s eyes, smoldering embers that dance before his gaze.

“I told you,” Halwyn chuckles, and Jordan shuts him up with a kiss, this time more tongue than fang. Eventually the older hellhound pushes Jordan to the ground, crawling over him with a hungry look in his eyes.

He kisses down the Deputy’s chest, both of them fully bared now, clothes burned away along with their inhibitions. Halwyn stops at his crotch, grabbing Jordan’s already hard member and giving it a few good strokes, watching pre-cum pool at the slit before licking it off with his tongue.

“Fuck!” Jordan mutters breathlessly, helpless but to watch as Halwyn easily swallows down his cock, bobbing on it and using his hand to stroke what his mouth hasn’t yet fit. It’s warm, like a furnace surrounding his cock, wet and hot and causing Jordan to squirm in pleasure.

His hands reach down, almost of their own accord, to push Halwyn down deeper. For that the other growls around his cock, eyes alight with flame as he stares at him. Jordan chuckles nervously, pulling his hands back and eventually spreading his arms wide, fists clenched as he tries to not cum too fast.

It’s the best blowjob hes ever received, and he’s entirely lost in the sensation of it when he feels his ass lifted up and his body rolled onto his shoulders. When he looks down he barely has time to register what’s happening before a warm tongue is laving over his virgin hole.

He quivers at this most intimate of touches, nails digging into the soft earth around them as he howls in pleasure. That makes Halwyn pull away, laughing.

“Like that huh? Just wait until I’m inside you. Then you’ll really be howling, hellpuppy.” Jordan is loving this too much to argue over the name, and in fact hes starting to kind of like it if he's honest. Maybe he's just delirious with the feeling of that warm tongue lapping at him, opening him up ever so slowly.

Halwyn takes his time, using copious amounts of spit to lube him before slipping fingers in one by one. By the time he’s at three Jordan is out of his mind, the otherworldy sensation of his prostate being stimulated from within leaving him unable to do anything but hold his thick thighs apart, spread for his mate.

Pulling away, Halwyn leans close to kiss him, tasting like ash and smoke in the most beautiful way. “Roll over,” he whispers, and Jordan does so readily, presenting for the man like he was born for it, tight, muscular ass on full display, hole winking from the loss of those adroit fingers that had opened him so well.

He hears Halwyn spit on his hand, lubing his cock before pressing it to his entrance. “Relax…” the man whispers in his ear and he tries to. It hurts at first, but once Halwyn is all the way inside him his body begins to adjust.

The man is hung there’s no doubt about that, and Jordan is no lesser in that department. It stings as he pulls out, the burn taking over as he pushes back in. It doesn't take them long to find a steady rhyrhm, two bodies moving as one, flames fanning one another until they combust into a roaring fire.

Jordan claws at the ground as he's fucked into, cock trapped beneath him rubbing against the dirt, not enough friction to get him off. Halwyn's hand finds his own, covering it before their fingers intertwine, Jordan’s clasping his as he pants. He turns his head to kiss him, feeling his mate’s cock stoking a fire within him he isn't sure will ever die out after this.

“I'm… I’m close,” he says into the night, feeling his hole contracting tighter around the man's impressive endowment. Halwyn kisses him again, biting at his shoulder and making Jordan’s balls draw up tight. Before he can come though, Halwyn pulls out and flips him on his back.

The hellhound straddles Jordan, licking into bis mouth with that same fiery passion as before. All the while his ass cheeks rub against Jordan’s cock, letting it slide between them.

“You didn’t think you got to have all the fun, huh?” He said in a teasing tone, grinning as he spit on his hand and reached back to slick Jordan’s cock.

“But, I didn’t, uh, you know, prep you…” Jordan starts, only to be hushed by Halwyn.

“Don’t worry, I like it a little rough, besides, what’s a little burn to a hellhound, yeah?” He laughs, kissing Jordan again before steadying his mate’s cock and slowly sliding down it.

Jordan groans, biting his lip hard enough to bleed again as he stares up with wild eyes at his mate. Halwyn is fully seated now, slowly rocking his ass down onto Jordan’s hips and thighs. If Jordan had thought Halwyn’s mouth was hot and tight, it was nothing compared to the warmth and pressure of his body proper, the way it feels around his cock. They fit together perfectly and he groaned at the simple pleasure of just being inside him.

When Halwyn really started to move though, hands planted firmly on his mate's chest as he lifted himself up and dropped back down, that was when Jordan started to lose it. Even if Jordan was no longer the one being fucked, it was clear who was in control here, who set the pace, and a brutal one at that.

Halwyn rode him hard and fast, sometimes feeling like he might break his cock clean off, but never too much, Jordan only wanted more and more.

He felt the man’s hole clamping down on him impossibly tighter and cried out, so close to the edge. It felt like his insides were boiling, balls churning as his cock was so hot inside Halwyn’s ass.

“Come on, let go. Feel that fire and let it burn!” Halwyn said as he rode him harder. Flaming eyes staring down at Jordan.

The heat seared through him and finally, as he gripped the mans hips and thrust up deep he let lose, the cum like liquid fire flowing from him, lava erupting from his cock and filling his mate. Halwyn came untouched, his own release splattering all over Jordan’s chest and face, burning him to the touch, sizzling on his skin as the fire raged on between them.

Slowly it began to simmer down, a dim glow instead of a roaring flame and Halwyn rested atop him. “That was fun,” he said, leaning in to give Jordan a kiss and lick the cum from his face.

“Yeah, that was… wow,” Jordan said with a stupid grin, looking every bit the pretty boy he was and not the fiery fucker he'd just been moments ago.

“I’m glad i found you,” Halwyn said softly, staring into those smoldering eyes.

“Me too…”

“There’s more coming. Tomorrow we’ll have to start the search anew. We work better as a team, Deputy.”

“I wouldn't want it any other way.”

They kissed again, cozy and warm, laying in the ashes of the twigs and grass they’d burned around them, only barely avoiding a full scale inferno in the final moments of their bliss. As the moon waned they settled into an easy slumber, with the problems of the world on hold as they rested, connected and stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first fic for Halwyn and Parrish on Ao3? Idk, but if it is welcome to my trashpile ship! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry if anything seems OOC, Halwyn is new and well, I just wanted to write something fast while inspiration struck!
> 
> As alwaysva huge thanks to all of my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
